El despechado definitivo II
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Archie y Annie han dejado de ser pareja, lo que causa una debacle terrible en Archie, por lo que Candy, Albert y Stear (y luego Terry y Anthony) tendrán que encontrar la manera de unirlos, pero la cosa se pone difícil al momento de barajar la posibilidad de que Annie le fue infiel a Archie. Oneshot


Tuve algunos problemas para decidirme a escribir o no esta historia. Simplemente no veía si era viable o no, pero ya terminé por decirme que sí lo haré. En fin, solo les digo que no busquen en la lista de Candy Candy la primera versión de esta historia, porque ésta en realidad la hice con el videojuego de _Parasite Eve_.

**El despechado definitivo II**

Stear, Albert y Candy estaban cansados de estar buscando todo el día a Archie. No entendían cómo era posible que aquel joven se pudiera perder con tanta facilidad, pues la zona de la ciudad en que se encontraban era demasiado pequeña para que algo así fuese concebible. Candy sentía que los pies la estaban matando, por lo que decide hacer una parada justo cuando estaba frente a una tienda de dulces. Si no fuera porque en ese momento no tenía dinero, sería capaz de comprarse algunos chocolates para saciar su apetito.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Candy? ─ dice Stear en cuanto la ve sentada en una banca.

─ Es que los pies me están matando ─ responde Candy sin vacilar en lo más mínimo ─. Fue una mala idea estrenarme precisamente hoy estos zapatos, que a este paso no tendré pies para esta noche.

─ Bueno, en ese caso creo que debería ir a comprar algo para que bebas... creo que hablé de más. Ahí va Albert con refresco.

En efecto, Albert estaba llegando con tres botellas llenas de refresco, y tanto Stear como Candy se le acercan para tomar la botella que el rubio les ofrece. Ni Candy ni Stear querían admitirlo, pero aquello significó su salvación, puesto que se estaban muriendo de sed.

─ ¿Han encontrado a Archie? ─ dice Albert en cuanto los ve terminarse sus respectivas botellas.

─ Pues no ─ dice Candy en primer lugar ─. Lo único que quedaría sería meternos en los edificios a perguntar por él, pero no creo que eso se vea bien si entramos en una casa ajena.

─ Pero en las tiendas y bares sí sería viable. Hemos sido unos tontos al no pensarlo ─ dice Stear en regaño para ambos ─. Ya hemos dado mil vueltas a las calles de la ciudad, así que esa es nuestra única alternativa.

─ En ese caso debemos seguir buscando. No podemos permitirle quedarse solo mucho más tiempo, que ahora mismo está hecho polvo.

Stear y Candy asienten con un gesto bastante serio, y tanto ellos como Albert van por direcciones distintas para encontrar a Archie. La pobre Candy apenas podía caminar, pero tenía que seguir intentándolo, puesto que no quería que Archie cometiese una locura.

* * *

**Veinte minutos después**

Candy termina entrando en un bar para buscar a Archie. Había revisado en demasiados lugares como para ver otra alternativa, y finalmente encuentra al pobre Archie, el cual estaba llorando mientras tenía unas cuantas botellas frente a él. Había estado bebiendo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido.

─ ¡Archie! ─ Candy intenta correr hasta el mencionado, pero el dolor en sus pies apenas le permiten caminar ─ Te hemos estado buscando en todas partes ¿Qué crees que has estado haciendo?

─ ¿A ti qué te parece, Candy? ─ Archie tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar ─ Me siento bastante miserable. Annie me ha abandonado, y ahora siento que la vida no tiene sentido. No quiero seguir respirando...

─ Vamos, no digas esas cosas tan feas ─ Candy se sienta al lado ─. Vamos, está bien desahogar tus penas, pero no en el alcohol, que después regresas casa hecho una piltrafa. Habla conmigo, que te ayudaré a que te sientas mejor.

─ Eres la mejor, Candy. Siempre se puede contar contigo, y por eso es que todos te queremos.

Candy pasa una mano por la espalda de su amigo, y de ese modo le sigue incitando a que le dijera sus penas.

* * *

**Diez minutos después**

Stear y Albert entran también en el bar. Les extrañaba no haber visto a Candy en todo ese tiempo, así que investigaron todo lo que pudieron para saber dónde se había metido la rubia, y así hasta que llegaron allí. Los dos se sorprendieron al ver a Candy y Archie, y supusieron que Candy estaba haciendo que Archie entrara en razón, por lo que se acercan para apoyarla en ese sentido. Lo que no se esperaban era que Candy y Archie estaban llorando desconsolados, y Candy misma ya tenía una botella hasta la mitad.

─ Tienes razón, Archie. La vida así no tiene sentido ─ dice Candy entre lágrimas ─ ¿Cómo es posible que uno tenga que aguantar tantas crueldades sin haber hecho nada malo?

─ ¿Candy? ─ Albert mira extrañado a la rubia ─ Hey, Candy, ¿te encuentras bie...?

─ ¡No me toques, Albert! ─ reacciona Candy con un tono agresivo ─ Estar todo este rato con Archie me ha hecho abrir los ojos a la realidad. El amor no existe. No quiero que me pongas un dedo encima.

Albert y Stear se miran mutuamente, no pudiendo comprender cómo le hizo Archie para contagiarle su depresión y despecho a una chica tan fuerte y animada como Candy. Aquello sin lugar a dudas se trataba de una hazaña, a lo que Albert y Stear se deciden a tratar de calmarlos como sea.

─ Candy, creo que estás llevando esta situación un poco lejos ─ dice Albert intentando razonar con Candy ─. Se supone que tenemos que ayudar a Archie...

─ ¡No intentes envenenarme con tus palabras! ─ corta Candy con amargura ─ Ahora sé que lo nuestro no ha sido más que sexo...

─ ¿De qué sexo estás hablando, si a estas alturas todavía no hemos hecho nada?

─ ¡No me cambies el tema!

Stear se soba las sienes, sabiendo que Albert estaba atascado con Candy, así que todo quedaba de su parte para llegar a un acuerdo con Archie, el cual seguía llorando donde estaba y de tanto en tanto tomando un par de tragos de la botella que tenía en la mano.

─ Archie, deja ya eso, que con la bebida no va llegar a ningún lado. Nada más mira cómo estás.

─ Es que mi razón para ser feliz ya no está. He olvidado completamente cómo era que podía seguir adelante sin Annie, y ahora mismo tengo fuerzas para levantarme.

─ Y así como estás jamás las tendrás. Dame esa botella y vamos a casa. Como nuestra abuela te vea así, la vas a pasar bastante mal en el momento en que te dedique ese sermón de campeonato tan famoso que suele usar.

Stear sujeta de un brazo a Archie y lo ayuda a levantarse. También pretendía ayudar a Albert con Candy, pero éste le indica que se adelantara, así que Stear se va de allí con Archie apoyado sobre él. Era difícil ayudarlo en el estado de embriaguez en que se encontraba, pero no lo iba a abandonar por nada del mundo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Archie abre los ojos con dificultad, atormentado por las luces del alba que quemaban inmisericordes sus orbes todavía enrojecidos. Stear había estado durmiendo en una silla, vigilando en todo momento a Archie, o al menos eso hacía mientras permaneció despierto. Archie hace amago de levantarse, pero la cabeza empieza a darle vueltas, además que el dolor que lo martillaba desde dentro lo tumba nuevamente.

─ Parece que finalmente despiertas ─ Stear se levanta lentamente y mira fijamente a Archie ─. Vaya personaje estás hecho ahora mismo. Tan solo mírate.

─ Me da igual, Stear ─ responde Archie con un tono de abandono que aterra a Stear ─. Si Annie no quiere estar más a mi lado, lo demás sencillamente no importa nada más. Estoy en el peor momento de toda mi vida.

─ No te atrevas a decir esas cosas ─ le regaña Stear con carácter ─. Solo date un tiempo, respira tranquilo y piensa con calma las cosas, y luego verás que te vas a sentir peor.

─ Gracias por intentar hacerme sentir mejor ─ ironiza Archie con amargura.

Stear suspira largamente, obviamente pensando que Archie estaba dando pelea para tranquilizarlo, aunque no es como estuviera escogiendo las mejores palabras posibles para lograrlo. En todo caso, lo que importaba era que no quería dejar a Archie salir solo a ningún lado, y menos en el estado tan lamentable en que se encontraba. La verdad era que lo segundo ya lo cubría la propia resaca de Archie, por lo que Stear tuvo la oportunidad de salir a desayunar un rato.

* * *

**Comedor**

Albert ya estaba terminando de comer, y al momento en que Stear llega nota que el rubio tenía unos cuantos raguños en los brazos. Aquello claramente debió ser obra de Candy, pero igual quería conocer la historia que había tras aquellas marcas.

─ ¿Dormiste bien anoche? ─ le saluda al momento de tomar asiento.

─ ¿Estás de broma? No esperaba que Candy borracha pudiera dar tanta pelea ─ responde Albert mostrando los rasguños para que Stear los vea mejor ─. Ahora mismo está más tranquila y me habla con normalidad, y me dijo que no recordaba lo que pasó anoche después que le aceptó el trago a Archie. Jamás había conocido a nadie que perdiera la cabeza tan rápido con apenas un par de tragos.

─ Pero al menos todo terminó bien, ¿no?

─ Sí, por lo menos eso ─ asiente Albert con un sonrojo, aunque Archie prefirió no profundizar en ello.

─ Como sea, ahora mismo lo que debemos hacer es buscar a Annie para que nos aclare lo que pasó realmente para que ambos terminaran su relación ─ Stear toma su desayuno y se lo come rápidamente ─. No podemos estar aquí todo el tiempo vigilando lo que Archie haga, y me gustaría saber qué demonios están haciendo Terry y Anthony en este momento, cuando más los necesitamos.

Albert asiente de acuerdo con Stear. La presencia de Terry por lo menos ayudaría a hacer más llevadero el problema. No se creían capaces de aguantar eternamente a Archie, y menos si Candy volvía a caer ingenuamente en aquellos despechos locos inventados.

**Más tarde**

Terry estaba regresando de su viaje de placer fuera de la ciudad. Había estado pasándolo tan bien que se terminó retrasando algunas horas (o toda la noche, para ser claros) para volver. Después de ese momento tan agradable que había pasado, Terry esperaba encontrar que todo estuviera perfectamente, y a mitad de camino se encuentra con Anthony, el cual había estado en una reunión familiar a la que pudo estar ausente todo el mundo menos él. Se saludan y van hablando de cómo les había ido en sus respectivas peripecias, cuando a mitad de camino se encuentran con Annie, la cual se notaba bastante decaída.

─ ¿Annie? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ─ dice Anthony.

─ ¿E-eh? ─ Annie apenas daba muestras de darse cuenta de la presencia del joven ─ Ah... Hola, Terry. Hola, Anthony. No noté que estaban por aquí...

─ No me extraña, si te noto demasiado distante, Annie ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Pareces muy triste.

─ Es que... ─ Annie no parecía muy segura de querer explicar lo que le estaba pasando ─ Lo que pasa es que Archie y yo ya no estamos juntos. Le corté precisamente ayer en la mañana.

─ ¿De verdad? Debí quedarme para enterarme ─ Terry se acerca más a Annie y la mira fijamente ─. Cuéntame lo que pasó ¿Por qué le cortaste las alas a Archie? ¿Acaso te hizo algo malo?

─ N-no... Él en realidad no hizo nada. Todo esto en realidad fue mi culpa... Le corté porque no quería que estuviera al lado de una chica tan indigna como yo.

Terry y Anthony de pronto empezaron a imaginarse lo peor. Tuvieron imágenes mentales de Annie siéndole infiel al pobre Archie para luego tener cargo de conciencia. La cosa ya se veía grave, y eso que apenas empezaba, por lo cual Terry solo pudo aclararse la garganta y tratar de parecer comprensivo para que Annie no se sienta peor de lo que ya se veía.

─ Annie, quizás hayas cometido una falta, pero siempre tienes la posibilidad de rectificar. Nunca es demasiado tarde, y sé que Archie te podrá entender...

─ Ojalá tengas razón, Terry. Estoy tan arrepentida de lo que hice, que ahora mismo quisiera que me trague la tierra.

La situación no podía ser más dramática, pero Terry y Anthony sabían que debían mantener la cabeza si querían ayudar a Annie. La cuestión era cómo hacer exactamente para que todo se arreglara, puesto que no podían recomendarle a Annie que fuera directamente a Archie a soltarle aquel bombazo de golpe. Eso más bien podría empeorarlo todo de una manera que en ese momento no eran capaces de medir. No, lo mejor sería hacer que Annie se fuera a su casa, y luego tratarían de hablar con los demás para así tratar de dar juntos con una solución razonable y efectiva. Sí, eso era lo mejor.

* * *

**Mansión Ardley**

─ ¿Annie le puso los cuernos a Archie? ─ Albert estaba con la boca abierta y una cara de asombro absoluto ─ No me lo puedo creer... Y yo que pensaba que fue un error o algo así de parte de Archie lo que hizo que Annie quisiera cortarlo. Sinceramente hubiera preferido que fuese como yo creía.

─ ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? ─ dice Candy, la cual tenía una compresa en la cabeza ─ No podemos decirle nada a Archie, pues le podría dar un ataque como se dé cuenta, o como mínimo redobla la bebida. No me puedo creer que Annie estuviera con otro y jamás me dijera nada ¿Será que ya no confía en mí como amiga?

─ Es que cosas así no las va uno cotilleando por ahí de manera alegre, Candy, o por lo menos no lo haría nadie que tenga los pies sobre la tierra, pues eso siempre se puede terminar filtrando hasta llegar a oídos de la víctima, lo que termina siendo peor ─ dice Anthony.

─ Ni idea de todo ello, que ojalá jamás me pase, pero la cosa es grave, y mucho ─ dice Stear con seriedad ─. No podemos simplemente dejar las cosas así, que tarde o temprano Archie y Annie tienen que hablar las cosas, pues de otro modo esto no va a tener arreglo.

El grupo estaba bastante angustiado, y no era para menos. Querían encontrar una rápida solución al asunto, pero nadie lograba dar con una buena idea, hasta que Candy fue la única que pensó en algo, si bien fue lo más genérico que podrían sugerir.

─ ¿Y si tratamos de hacer que Annie y Archie se vean? Así podrían hablar de frente y tratarían de arreglar sus problemas. Tal vez sea lo mejor.

─ Podría ser, pero no ahora mismo ─ responde Albert ─. Archie ahora mismo está en un estado anímico de pena, y no creo que sea capaz de aguantar saber que Annie le puso los cuernos. Eso lo devastaría completamente, como bien dijiste.

─ ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Ellos no se van a mejorar si los dejamos solos ─ dice Terry preocupado.

─ Claro, y tarde o temprano tienen que hablar sobre eso, pues mientras más tiempo pase, peor va a ser el bombazo cuando Annie lo suelte ─ señala Anthony.

─ Pues que se dé el encuentro ─ opina Stear ─. No terminará bien, pero es que simplemente no hay desenlace bueno a todo esto, y es mejor que Archie se dé cuenta por Annie que por otra persona...

─ ¿Que me dé cuenta de qué? ─ la repentina aparición de Archie asusta a todos de sobremanera ─ ¿Qué están hablando? ¿Acaso tengo algo grave?

─ N-no es nada de eso, Archie ─ responde Candy con cierto apuro y sosteniéndose la cabeza por el dolor de la jaqueca ─. Simplemente ocurre que queríamos intentar arreglar las cosas entre Annie y tú, pero no queríamos que supieras nada hasta que pudiéramos decidir un encuentro. Sí, era eso nada más.

─ Annie... ─ Archie se sostiene la cabeza, aquejado por la misma jaqueca que Candy ─ ¿De verdad hay oportunidad para que volvamos? ¿Hay una esperanza?

─ Queremos pensar que sí ─ responde Stear en esta ocasión ─. De verdad nos hace mucha ilusión que vuelvan. Una reconciliación en toda regla, con disculpas sacadas de la nada, algún beso apasionado, pasión a borbotones y el pasto agitándose con el viento mientras pasa lo que tenga que pasar. Cualquier cosa con tal de dejar de verte así.

─ Estoy plenamente de acuerdo ─ dice Anthony.

─ Gracias... Gracias a todos ─ dice Archie entre lágrimas ─. Los quiero a todos, de verdad. Son la mejores personas que hayan podido existir.

Albert, Candy, Anthony, Stear y Terry no pueden sino hacer unas muecas, tratando de aparentar que sonreían por el pobre de Archie. No querían ver lo que ocurriese una vez que él y Annie se reúnan. Eso les causaba una sensación de vacío terrible, además que ya presentían lo que se venía cuando Archie los viese de nuevo.

* * *

**Al mediodía**

Sí, apenas había transcurrido la mañana, pero para el grupo parecía ser el día más largo de sus vidas. No habían hecho otra cosa que estar cuidando de Archie y escuchar todas las cosas que decía acerca de la esperanza que tenía de volver con Annie y que se esforzaria mucho más para demostrar ser el hombre que ella merecía. Todo eso no hacía más que preocuparlos a todos, porque eso sólo les hacía pensar en lo profundo que sería el abismo en que caiga una vez que Annie le diga que le fue infiel con otro hombre. No tenían idea de qué hacer una vez que aquello ocurra, pero no tenían otra alternativa que hacer que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir, pues ya veían que la cosa empeoraría, sin importar por dónde agarren el problema. En ese caso, lo mejor sería simplemente apelar a ir por donde el problema empeore menos.

Archie se estaba preparando lo mejor que podía, dispuesto a pedir perdón a Annie, aunque la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de porqué tenía que disculparse, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante era que tenía su oportunidad dorada para volver con Annie y reconstruir lo suyo. No cabía en sí de felicidad.

Era demasiado pronto para concertar el encuentro, pero nada se podía hacer. La decisión estaba ya tomada, pero todavía seguían llegando los peros mientras haciendo camino a la puerta.

─ Esto va a ser demasiado terrible. Les juro que en lo que haya un grito me doy a la fuga ─ dice Stear.

─ A mí tampoco me va a gustar lo que se viene. Es un sentimiento que ahora mismo tenemos todos ─ dice Anthony.

─ Vamos, tenemos que ser fuertes ─ anima Candy tomando a Stear y Anthony de la mano ─. Debemos serlo por Archie y por Annie, que ahora mismo nos necesitan más que nunca.

─ Eres inspiradora como sólo tú lo puedes ser, Candy ─ dice Terry conmovido ─. Tienes razón. Debemos ser valientes y fuertes por ambos. Quién sabe, puede que hasta estemos pensando demasiado las cosas. A lo mejor ven todo como una tontería y procuran dejarlo todo en el pasado, mostrando así lo mucho que se quieren...

Albert abre la puerta, y todos se llevan un susto de muerte al ver que ahí, en toda la puerta, estaba Annie plantada y la mirada baja. Eso casi les causa a todos un síncope, y solo después es que Annie alza lentamente la mirada.

─ ¿S-se encuentra Archie aquí? Es que he venido a verlo.

─ S-s-sí... él esta aquí, Annie ─ Candy toma una mano a Annie y la invita a entrar ─. N-nos alegramos mucho de que vengas. Justo ahora estábamos hablando de ti y de Archie, y de las ganas que tenemos de que vuelvan a estar juntos.

Todos los demás responden en afirmación a lo que dijo Candy, aunque hablaron de manera bastante atropellada entre sí, por lo que Annie no alcanzaría a entender del todo lo que estaban diciendo. En ese momento llega Archie, el cual estaba vestido con toda la elegancia de la que era capaz, bien peinado, habiendo hecho infinidad de gárgaras para quitarse el olor a alcohol... En fin, venía preparado únicamente para hacer las paces con Annie, y ella se notaba del mismo modo. Sólo quedaba esperar que la cosa terminase bien.

─ ¡Annie! Y-yo... lo siento muchísimo. Sé que posiblemente no me viste lo suficientemente hombre para ti, y por esa razón quiero disculparme contigo y te pido que me des una nueva oportunidad para ser alguien mejor, alguien que verdaderamente merezcas.

─ Ya empezó el Calvario ─ susurra Candy alzando un poco las manos para que se las tomaran, cosa que hacen todos, pues estaban igual de nerviosos.

─ No hay razón para que te disculpes, Archie. Soy yo quien lo siente desde lo más hondo de mi alma ─ replica Annie con lágrimas empezando a asomar ─. Tú eres todo lo que yo hubiese podido soñar y mucho más...

─ ¿Y tu familia? ¿No era que tu primer sueño era una familia? ─ interrumpe Candy, a lo que Anthony y Albert le tapan la boca para que no siguiese.

─ En lo que iba ─ Annie baja la mirada con tristeza ─. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido jamás, y eso es algo que no he sabido agradecer. La culpa la tengo yo realmente.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ dice Archie preocupado.

─ L-lo que pasa ─ el llanto empieza a hacer mella en la voz de Annie ─, es que yo he cometido una falta gravísima hacia tu persona, y por esa razón es que corté contigo ayer en la mañana, porque no quería que te sintieras indignado de tener a una novia como yo.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? Es todo lo contrario ─ Archie toma con delicadeza los hombros de Annie ─. No solo es que seas digna, es que pienso que eres incluso más de lo que merezco, muchísimo más. El solo hecho de verte me hace sentir infinitamente feliz, y hasta he olvidado cómo vivir si no estás tu.

─ Archie ─ Annie sigue llorando, aunque en esta ocasión se limpia las lágrimas ─. Me halagas con todo lo que dices, pero no esa persona que tú crees. La verdad es que soy de lo peor. Hice algo terrible en tu contra.

─ ¿Y qué es?

─ Yo... yo... no sé ni cómo explicarlo... ─ Annie mira con desesperación, casi con súplica, al resto del grupo que estaba bajo mucha tensión ─ Hice algo muy, muy malo. Tanto que sé cómo decirlo...

─ ¡Annie te fue infiel con otro hombre! ─ suelta Candy sin querer, no siendo capaz de soportar más ese ambiente.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Archie no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

─ Es lo que acabas de oír ─ Candy tampoco podía aguantar el llanto ─. Annie tenía miedo de que la odiaras si te enterabas de que estuvo con otro, y por esa razón quiso cortar contigo. Por favor perdónala, Archie, que estoy segura de que hay una explicación para todo esto.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, Candy? ─ dice Annie con las cejas alzadas al máximo ─ ¡No! En ningún momento le fui infiel a Archie con ningún hombre. Lo que es más, jamás he estado con ningún otro, ni siquiera en citas.

─ Pero dijiste... ─ Terry empieza a maquinar lo que recordaba, y en ese momento logra una segunda conclusión ─ Acabas de decir que no estuviste con otro hombre, pero eso significa... ¿Le fuiste infiel con otra mujer?

La preocupación de pronto cede un poco de terreno a las ganas de reír, y Stear y Albert se tapan la boca para que no se les notara. Annie por su parte estaba escandalizada.

─ ¡Madre del amor hermoso, no! Tampoco le he sido infiel con ninguna mujer. Ni hombre ni mujer. Por favor entiéndanlo.

Ahora las ganas de reír se apagan, y ahora el grupo siente un frío en el espinazo, si hasta estaban palideciendo ante lo que estaban imaginando. Si no era con ningún hombre ni ninguna mujer, no querían imaginarse cómo era la cosa.

─ A-Annie, por favor no nos preocupes ─ dice Albert horrorizado ─. Por favor dinos que no es lo que estamos pensando...

─ ¿De verdad estamos hablando el mismo idioma? ─ Annie estaba completamente extrañada ─ Les estoy diciendo que no le fui infiel a Archie ¿Por qué se empeñan en buscarle grietas a lo que digo para insistir en que le fui infiel a Archie.

─ Es que eso fue lo que entendimos ─ confiesa Anthony ─. Por esa razón es que no hacíamos sino pensar en eso, y por ello ahora nos cuesta quitarnos todo ese tema de la cabeza. Lo sentimos.

─ En ese caso, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? ─ dice Archie, todavía preocupado.

─ Lo que pasa es que fui una total descuidada ─ retoma Annie su historia, nuevamente llorando ─. No pude hacer nada por ti, puesto que soy tan mala novia que ni siquiera me acordé de que hoy era tu cumpleaños. Perdóname, Archie.

─ ¿De verdad hoy es su cumpleaños? ─ dice Albert, y todos junto a él tenían cara de perdidos, pero Albert consigue acordarse y se pone firme para rectificar de manera forzada ─ C-claro que es así. Cualquiera se acordaría, ¿no es así, chicos? ─ todos asienten de manera automática, solamente para seguirle el juego a Albert.

─ Es por eso que corté contigo ─ dice Annie como si nadie hubiese interrumpido ─. Si no puedo recordar algo tonto y básico como un cumpleaños, es que no estoy a la altura...

─ ¡No sigas, Annie! ─ Archie se abraza fuertemente a Annie, dejándola muda por la sorpresa ─ Un simple cumpleaños no hará que yo te desprecie. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza, si igual ni yo mismo me acordaba ─ Annie abre los ojos sorprendida, y los demás suspiran aliviados ─. Lo que me importa es estar contigo. Eso significa más para mí que cualquier regalo. Yo te amo, Annie.

─ Eso sí que es bonito ─ dice Candy conmovida ─. Creo que es momento de que nos vayamos, que ahora que las cosas están bien, vamos a ser un mal tercio si nos quedamos.

─ Sí, tienes razón ─ accede Albert ─. Vamos todos al parque, y yo invito los helados.

Candy, Anthony, Stear y Terry alzan las manos muy contentos, y todos se van de allí para que Archie y Annie pudieran consumar su reconciliación. Ya sería después que pudieran ser todo lo chismosos que quisieran y se pusieran a preguntar cómo les fue. Annie y Archie se sentía agradecidos de que los demás tuvieran la delicadeza de darles un poco de espacio, pues ahora tocaba renovar su noviazgo de la mejor manera posible.

**Fin**

* * *

Y aquí termino el ciclo de parejas populares (aunque no sé qué estoy diciendo, si apenas hice un lemmon CandyxAnthony), y cuando regrese estaré con un ciclo de parejas locas, que aquí no he dejado mi firma todavía. No será mañana, no será la semana que viene, no sé si será el próximo mes, pero he de regresar, cuenten con ello.

Hasta otra


End file.
